


Voracity

by NanoNaga



Series: Everyone in JBJ is whipped for Taehyun (even Taehyun himself) [5]
Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, Dragon!Taedong, Incubus!Taehyun, M/M, Multi, Werewolf!Donghan, Werewolf!Sanggyun, welcome to another taehyun fuckfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoNaga/pseuds/NanoNaga
Summary: Another day in the life of Monster Fucker Noh Taehyun.Well, heisa monster himself, so no surprises there.





	Voracity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Donghanbejoyful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donghanbejoyful/gifts).



> I wrote this a month and a half back for Kari’s birthday (Happy very late Birthday again HUEHUE) and only got around to posting this now. This is almost 5k words of self-indulgent monsterfucker smut cos that’s really all that I ever write and if you’re not here for another filthy Taehyun-Gets-FUCKED-By-Everyone fic I really don’t know what you’re here for. Hope other filthy Taehyun-fuckers enjoy this you nasty people!!!

“Ah, could you stop teasing me for once…”

“I can’t do that if you’re look so cute squirming around like this,” Donghan says, licking the side of Taehyun’s exposed neck, his long, rough tongue leaving a trail of saliva. The incubus shivers at the cool moisture, trying to arch away from Donghan’s ever aggressive mouth but he only finds himself pressed against the wall, toes barely touching the floor, held up by the werewolf’s strong arms.

Taehyun’s tail jerks when Donghan proceeds from mere licking to nipping at his skin, sucking on the area, before fully biting down, breaking the skin. Taehyun can’t help but mewl at the heady mix of pain and pleasure, feeling his body heating up from the pheromones Donghan is releasing as he gets marked. His tail curls around Donghan’s wrist, trying to get Donghan’s attention but Donghan ignores the pointy thing, continuing his ministrations on Taehyun. But it isn’t enough for Taehyun, and he grinds desperately against Donghan’s crotch, the latter’s ears atop his head twitching at the friction.

“Donghan please, put your dick in me now, I need something in me _please_ ,” Taehyun whines, sharp claws digging into Donghan’s shoulders. He feels so _empty_ and it’s getting borderline uncomfortable, a nagging feeling that something is missing, and it doesn’t help that Taehyun’s knows _exactly_ what he fucking needs.

A big fat cock and knot to fill him right up.

The slick that is just _dripping_ down his thighs is getting smeared all over Donghan’s pants and the werewolf decides that he has teased the little incubus enough. The werewolf releases Taehyun’s neck from his fangs, licking over the bleeding wound to speed up the healing process. Once done, he grabs tightly on Taehyun’s waist and oh so easily throws the light body over his shoulder. Taehyun gasps in surprise when he suddenly finds himself in this new position, but it quickly morphs into a moan when Donghan grips his ass cheeks with those big hands of his, kneading the soft flesh. Occasionally slipping a finger in Taehyun’s needy hole, he carts Taehyun off to a bedroom.

Right where Sanggyun was waiting.

“You really should stop playing with your food Donghan, it’s not a good habit,” he says, sitting against the headboard of the bed expectantly. Donghan ignores him, dropping Taehyun right into the other werewolf’s outstretched arms. Taehyun whimpers when Sanggyun grabs the underside of his knees and pulls him up against his chest, spreading Taehyun wide for Donghan’s viewing pleasure. Donghan licks his lips hungrily, seeing the wet slick oozing out of his incubus’ little hole in squirts.

“Tell us if it gets too much okay?” Sanggyun whispers lowly in Taehyun’s ear. At this point Taehyun can’t think of anything much except for the burning need to have something in him, fill him up and stretch him out so good that he’d never want to be empty ever again. His asshole can’t stop twitching as he stares wide eyed at Donghan unzipping his pants, releasing that fucking wonderful cock out of its cage. Taehyun can’t help but drool at its girth as Donghan crawls over him and _oh fuck I want it I want it give it to me I need it so badly please please fuck me oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_.

And he feels it, feels the fat head of that even fatter cock pushing against the weak barrier of his muscles that just caves in, allowing Donghan to force his way into that greedy hole. Taehyun arches off Sanggyun’s chest screaming, the werewolf gripping his arms firmly and holding him still for Donghan. The incubus’ eyes tear up at the pain of his ass being ripped into, but moments later he keens loudly when Donghan successfully penetrates him all the way through. _It feels so fucking good_ , having Donghan’s huge cock pressing against all the right places and Taehyun doesn’t feel empty anymore. It feels perfect now, this is how it’s supposed to be, having a thick cock in him. He wants it to be this way forever, wants to be fucked and used like how he should be and---

“ _Hnnngh_!” Donghan starts to actually move in him and Taehyun sees stars, toes curling, feeling his walls stretch even further but the copious amount of slick already in him eases the movement somewhat, allowing Donghan to pull out just barely before slamming back into Taehyun, not giving the demon any room to breathe.

Taehyun brokenly moans, head slumping against Sanggyun’s chest as Donghan sets up a ruthless pace, his dick making a mess of Taehyun’s insides, rubbing against Taehyun’s walls and fucking him open to prepare him for the incoming knot. Sanggyun entertains himself in the meantime, helping himself to the expanse of skin on Taehyun’s neck that is so conveniently bared to him, the opposite side of where Donghan had bitten. Sanggyun suckles on the skin before biting down as well, giving Taehyun a matching wound, marking the incubus as theirs. The bite makes Taehyun tighten up even further and he cries out, fingers gripping the bedsheets tightly, knuckles turning white.

Sanggyun pulls away from Taehyun’s neck, tongue flicking out to lap at the wound. The metallic taste of the blood lingers on his taste buds, but he ignores it, he is no vampire after all. One of his hands reach down to hold Taehyun’s chin, angling it so that he can lean down and steal a kiss. The incubus reciprocates, opening his mouth and allowing Sanggyun to lead the kiss.

Donghan then decides that it’s time.

Giving a few last thrusts in and out of that wet, warm hole, Donghan shoves his knot in Taehyun without much of a warning, Taehyun’s screams swallowed up by Sanggyun who was still fervently kissing him. He trembles in Sanggyun’s arms, the werewolf hugging the demon tight and not minding at all Taehyun’s claws that are digging deep into his thighs. Tears finally drip down Taehyun’s cheeks and the incubus comes undone from the constant pressure against his prostate, ropes of cum spraying out of his cute little dick onto his chest.

Donghan joins him soon after, his fat cock penetrating deep into Taehyun before finally coming, thick, viscous cum filling up the incubus and Taehyun cries silently as the knot plugs him up. Donghan leans forward to nuzzle against Taehyun’s neck, scenting him.

Suddenly, Donghan is pulling Taehyun forward into his chest this time, the bigger werewolf lying flat on the bed and dragging Taehyun to lie on top of him. A gasp slips past Taehyun’s lips when the movement jostles the cock inside of him, knot threatening to slip out of his worn hole.

The incubus feels Sanggyun’s body over his back now, sandwiching him between the two werewolves, warm breath wafting into his ear and another cock rubbing teasingly along Taehyun’s ass cheeks.

“Think you can take one more like this?” Sanggyun asks slyly, sliding a hand under Taehyun to fondle at the demon’s sensitive dick.

 

“ _I need more please_.”

 

Donghan’s knot eventually subsides, having released most of his cum into Taehyun’s sweet sweet ass. He pulls out partly so that only his knot slips out of Taehyun, his walls stretching out around the moving knot and contracting back again once it’s out, leaving the shaft of Donghan’s soft, but slowly hardening once more, cock in.

Taehyun squeezes his eyes shut as he feels fingers prying him open and pushing in alongside Donghan’s cock, resuming where Donghan’s knot left off to stretch Taehyun out as much as possible. The incubus’ hole was rather loose at this point, Donghan’s large knot doing an excellent job.

The fingers pull back and now, Taehyun’s puckered hole is met with the head of Sanggyun’s cock, prodding at the skin around the hole but not exactly being pushed in yet. Donghan’s hands make themselves busy, gripping at the globes of Taehyun’s ass and spreading them apart. Sanggyun leans in on Taehyun’s ear once more. “Take a deep breath kitten.”

Taehyun takes heed, sucks in a deep breath, and at that moment, he feels Sanggyun pushing in too, head of his similarly thick cock pushing its way into the already tight hole occupied by Donghan. The demon trembles violently in between the two werewolves, wrapping his arms around Donghan’s neck and burying his face in the larger werewolf’s shoulder to muffle his pained whimpers, trying his best to relax his muscles to let Sanggyun in.

Donghan too hisses as Sanggyun penetrates Taehyun, their dicks rubbing hotly against each other in this tight space, only being lubricated with Taehyun’s slick that is still oozing out in quarts, and the cum he himself previously left inside. He feels Taehyun crying again, tears wetting his shoulder.

“Shhhh baby you’re almost there, Sanggyun’s almost all the way in, we’ll make sure you enjoy this just how you like it.” Donghan continues kneading Taehyun’s ass and soothing the incubus with comforting words.

Oh, and enjoy it he will. Already, Taehyun’s pleasure receptors are on fire from just how _veiny_ Sanggyun’s dick is, much more so than Donghan, and with each inch of dick getting fed to him, the veins of Sanggyun’s cock drag and press against him and it’s driving the incubus _insane_. That combined with how his dick is pressed against Donghan’s chest and as Sanggyun pushes into him, Taehyun gets pushed against Donghan and his sensitive dick gets rubbed again and again _and again_.

Taehyun really thinks he could cum again just from that.

Sanggyun loudly groans when he’s buried himself all the way in, Taehyun’s walls squeezing so deliciously around his and Donghan’s fat dicks. Sanggyun remains motionless for a moment, letting the poor incubus catch his breath and adjust to the sheer size of the cocks in him.

Sanggyun isn’t so patient though.

Taehyun shrieks when a hand harshly smacks against his ass, Sanggyun giving him one solid spank to start off and just like that, Sanggyun starts fucking into Taehyun, not giving him any mercy by going slow. Fervent moans and gasps leave Taehyun’s lips as his hole gets abused again. He feels unbelievably stretched out and he can’t stop the wave of his second orgasm anymore, his cock spurting cum feebly, coating his and Donghan’s chests with cum that gets messily spread about as Sanggyun fucks in and out of him.

Donghan can’t stop groaning either as Sanggyun’s dick rubs so hotly against his. He’s a little more sympathetic than Sanggyun, not moving at first to not torment Taehyun too much. But the mounting pleasure is too addicting and not even Donghan can resist chasing for more, canting his hips up to meet Sanggyun’s pace.

Taehyun’s throat is so sore at this point from screaming. He wasn’t even face-fucked.

He can barely even think straight anymore, laying limply on Donghan’s chest and mindlessly enjoying the feeling of getting pounded into by huge cocks that he fucking _adores_ , letting the two werewolves do whatever they want with him because he’ll enjoy whatever they do anyways.

He _always_ does.

“How are you always this fucking tight Taehyun, even after all of us keep fucking your greedy ass every single day you’re always so damn tight.” Sanggyun says, gripping one of Taehyun’s horns roughly and yanking it up so that Taehyun’s head is tilted off Donghan’s shoulder, no longer muffling his mouth and letting all of Taehyun’s cries pour out.

“You’re such a perfect cute little fucktoy for us, aren’t you? You little sex hungry incubus, always spreading all of your filthy holes for us and drinking our cum like nobody’s business.” Taehyun shivers as he hears Sanggyun’s dirty words.

“Do you want more cum kitten? Tell us that you want more you thirsty slut.”

“Please,” Taehyun faintly croaks, voice hoarse. “Please give me all of your cum, please I need it please fill my filthy hole with all of your cum please. Fill me up til it gets right into my guts please.”

Sanggyun releases Taehyun’s horn and the incubus slumps back against Donghan. Taehyun turns his head around so that he could look at Sanggyun in the eye with a lewd look on his face.

“Please? Give me your cum?”

Sanggyun smirks.

“Since our princess so politely asked~”

Gripping Taehyun’s waist even tighter, Sanggyun pushes in fully, his knot spreading Taehyun even further with the two dicks already inside. The incubus lets out choked sobs as cum explodes in him once again, warmth spreading throughout his entire lower half. Donghan doesn’t push his knot in as well, but he still reaches a second orgasm. The two of them pump in more cum into their incubus, making him incredibly sated. Donghan brings his hands up to rub at Taehyun’s horns, the demon whining as his erogenous zones get played with. Taehyun buries his face in Donghan’s neck again, sighing softly as he rides out the high of his second orgasm with Donghan touching him and Sanggyun still shallowly pushing into him.

Finding himself in a rather comfortable and warm position, Taehyun was just about to doze off right on top of Donghan, not even caring that Sanggyun and Donghan still have their dicks and knot in him, but Donghan pats his face lightly, rousing him from the sleepy state he’s in.

 

“Don’t sleep just yet baby. Taedong’s home.”

 

Right on cue, the door of the bedroom swings open, revealing the dragon himself. A smile breaks out on Taedong’s face at the (very common sight) of his partners naked on the bed.

“We prepared him enough for you… I think,” Sanggyun says cheekily, finally pulling himself out of Taehyun, Donghan following suit. Taehyun whimpers when the two werewolves are no longer in him, a sudden wave of emptiness washing over him once more. His stretched ass clenches at nothing, only feeling a ghostly apparition of the thickness that was in him mere seconds ago.

With no knot or dicks plugging him up, the large amount of cum that had mixed in with Taehyun’s slick starts pouring out of him, flowing all over his thighs and onto Donghan’s crotch. Donghan pushes himself and Taehyun up to sit on the bed, cradling Taehyun in his arms and letting the incubus rest against his chest.

Taedong comes to sit in front of them, running a hand through Taehyun’s hair now slick with sweat. The demon leans in to the touch, purring when Taedong begins massaging his scalp.

“You’re home early today,” Taehyun says, grinning at the dragon, all previous drowsiness gone now that he’s anticipating for more.

“I rushed back after Sanggyun messaged me,” Taedong replies airily, returning him a similar grin. Dropping his voice an octave lower, he asks, “do you want me to fuck you?”

Taehyun rolls his eyes, pulling the collar of Taedong’s shirt to bring his head close to kiss the corner of his lips. “You know that I’ll never say no to you,” he whispers.

Taedong chuckles at that, ruffling Taehyun’s hair before getting off the bed. The dragon gives a curt bow at Taehyun, his golden wings mimicking the movement of his arms, making the incubus laugh lightly at the display. “Give me a moment to change and I’ll be right at your service sweetheart.”

Easing back into Donghan’s chest, Taehyun would’ve been content with resting in the werewolf’s warm embrace, but moments later, a hand runs through his hair and tilts his head back. Eyes fluttering, Taehyun’s faced with Sanggyun standing on the bed behind him, dick in hanging right in front of Taehyun.

“Clean my dick up, kitten?”

Taehyun hums lowly, crawling out of Donghan’s lap and getting on his knees properly to reach Sanggyun’s cock wet with all the cum and slick. Opening his mouth wide, he lets Sanggyun insert the entire length of his cock in his mouth. The werewolf controls the pace, claws grabbing at Taehyun’s hair and pulling him back and forth. Taehyun simply sucks whatever is in his mouth, tongue running over the shaft, licking all the fluids off, the taste lingering on his tongue.

The incubus chokes a couple of times, Sanggyun going too fast and hitting the back of his throat. His jaw aches, having to accommodate for the large girth of Sanggyun’s penis. Out of his field of vision, Taehyun faintly hears the shuffling of clothes, Taedong stripping himself to go next.

Taehyun wasn’t really expecting Sanggyun to cum again.

Gripping the hair at the back of Taehyun’s head firmly, Sanggyun pushes his cock as far in as he can go, seeing Taehyun’s eyes widen when he almost gags, and he holds Taehyun firmly there. The incubus’ hands spring up to grip at Sanggyun’s thighs, eyes wetting when cum spurts out at the back of his throat. He tries his best to swallow as much as he can while regulating his breathing, but there’s simply _too much_ cum in his mouth. A panicked whimper sounds in his throat when it starts getting unbearable, but he can’t pull back due to Sanggyun’s hold on him, and he pitifully claws at Sanggyun, tail curling tight around the werewolf’s arm, silently begging to be released.

Sanggyun is somewhat merciful though, pulling Taehyun off his dick and letting the incubus suck in desperate breaths, cum dribbling out of his mouth and down his chin, while the last of Sanggyun’s ejaculation splatters all over Taehyun’s face.

Taehyun sits panting on the bed, swallowing what is left in his mouth down his throat. At this point almost every inch of him is stained with cum, from his legs to his abdomen to his face and especially _in_ him. Sanggyun kneels down in front of him, and as a reward, gently kisses Taehyun in the mouth, plainly ignoring his own cum on Taehyun’s face. Taehyun melts into the kiss, feeling Sanggyun’s rough tongue running along the insides of his cheeks and entwining with his own tongue.

An arm wrapping around his waist pulls him out of the moment, however.

With one arm, Donghan pulls Taehyun away from Sanggyun, the latter merely winking at Taehyun as they split apart, and hoists him up to his chest. With Taehyun in his grasp, Donghan gets off the bed, holding Taehyun up so that his feet barely touch the floor.

Taehyun merely relaxes against Donghan, reveling in the strength of the corded muscles of the arm (just one!) that holds him up. In front of him, Taedong sits on the edge of the bed in all his naked glory.

The incubus licks his lips at the absolute _monster_ of a cock in between Taedong’s legs. If Sanggyun and Donghan had fat cocks, Taedong’s was _huge_. Taehyun could never take in Taedong’s glorious dragon dick right at the start of a session, always needing lots and lots of preparation, courtesy of the others, before he’d be stretched enough to comfortably allow the head of Taedong’s dick in.

Whatever that follows after feels absolutely _marvelous_ though. The ridges on Taedong’s dick drive Taehyun fucking insane, the texture overstimulating him throughout the entire process and Taehyun wouldn’t have it any other way.

Seeing the incubus getting all starry-eyed at his dick makes Taedong chuckle. Taehyun is the only one in this house who could handle him even though he is physically the smallest, and for that Taedong is grateful for him, grateful that he can spend his heats buried in his precious sweetheart instead of simply having to jack himself off.

Using his other arm, Donghan grips the underside of Taehyun’s thigh and brings it up to Taehyun’s chest. Knowing what the werewolf is doing, Taehyun wraps his arms behind him around Donghan’s neck to stabilize himself so that Donghan’s other hand can move from his waist to his other thigh. Taehyun is once again spread out, this time for Taedong. He flushes a little when he sees Taedong gazing at him, always getting a little bashful at how reverentially Taedong looks at him.

Taedong smiles at Taehyun.

“Bring my sweetheart here Donghan.”

Donghan moves to stand in front of Taedong, holding Taehyun over the dragon’s lap. The werewolf lowers him, and the incubus shivers in anticipation when he can feel the tip of Taedong’s cock just faintly brushing against his rim, teasing him as to what’s to come. Taehyun removes his arms from Donghan’s neck and brings them in front of him, holding them out between his spread legs to Taedong, pouting as he silently pleads with eyes for Taedong to hold his hands. Taedong obliges, he too unable to ever say no to the incubus, and entwines his fingers with Taehyun.

Taedong’s hands get squeezed in a death grip as Donghan lowers Taehyun onto his huge cock, the fat head penetrating Taehyun’s stretched out hole. Loose as he is, Taedong’s dick is on a whole other level, and Taehyun gets pushed to his limits on how much he can take. Donghan has lowered him enough to let the head of Taedong’s dick slip in. He drops his head low and gulps as he thinks about the rest of Taedong’s dick that’ll be in him next, already feeling the first ridge of the shaft poking into him.

Donghan has half the mind to just drop Taehyun there and then and let gravity do the work of spearing Taehyun onto Taedong’s cock and seeing the incubus scream in shock but he isn’t _thaaaaat_ cruel. Sanggyun? Maybe.

So the werewolf continues to lower the incubus, albeit speeding up a little bit. Taehyun keens when he sinks further and faster onto Taedong’s cock, the ridges along the shaft torturously dragging against his walls and he arches back into Donghan’s chest, shaking in pleasure when Donghan doesn’t stop. Taedong’s dick is forcing his walls to stretch around him and Taehyun feels like his entire lower half is on the brink of getting torn open, but not quite.

Taehyun’s mouth hangs open and unfiltered noises pass flow through, pleasured cries, gasps and whimpers filling up the room. Sanggyun watches the scene before him like a hawk from where he’s sitting on a chair he pulled up, drinking up the sight of Taehyun squirming feverishly in Donghan’s hold, Taedong holding his hands to restrict his movement while simultaneously being the demon’s stress ball. The incubus’ tail swishes about frantically under him, curling up tight when Donghan accidentally-on-purpose drops him a little quicker onto Taedong’s cock.

Sanggyun grins a little when he spots the beginnings of a bulge forming at Taehyun’s abdomen. _Almost there, kitten._

When his cock is almost all the way in, Taedong gently pries his hands from Taehyun’s iron grip and grabs a hold of Taehyun’s ass. He looks up and catches Donghan’s eyes, nodding to indicate that he could let go. Donghan does as he’s told, gradually letting go of one of Taehyun’s legs. Taehyun feels himself leaning forward and he scrambles to hug Taedong’s neck for stability. The werewolf eventually let’s go of his other leg, letting Taedong support all of Taehyun’s weight.

Taehyun cries out when he fully sinks onto Taedong’s monstrous cock, finally speared onto the entire length that pushes in every direction in him, feeling Taedong’s balls press against his butt. Taedong nuzzles against Taehyun’s cheeks and presses soft little kisses on the incubus’ face. Taedong stays still, hugging Taehyun close to him and allowing the little demon to adjust. Taehyun breathes heavily and squeezes his eyes shut, concentrating on relaxing his body to make the penetration more comfortable. It was extremely difficult though, every slight movement he does shifts the fat cock in him and the ridges rub relentlessly against his _everything_ and pleasure shoots up his spine.

He quickly gives up and decides that it would be much better if Taedong could just _move_.

Grinding his ass down on Taedong’s cock experimentally, Taehyun lets out a loud groan when the cock just seems to penetrate him further and thankfully, Taedong gets the hint. Gripping Taehyun’s ass tight, Taedong pulls Taehyun up a little off of him, a couple of inches of his dick slipping out, and quickly drops Taehyun back onto him.

Taehyun cries out as Taedong begins to fuck him as best as he could in that position. But in all honesty, it was more than enough. The constant feeling of fullness in him that numbs him inside gets contradicted by how the ridges on Taedong’s cock set his body on fire with how they incessantly claw at his walls, making Taehyun’s mind hazy with lust.

No one could ever make Taehyun feel this way. Only Taedong. Only him and that fucking huge and gloriously thick and long cock of his. Only he could fuck Taehyun like this.

And when Taedong _finally_ decides to flip their positions and fuck Taehyun into the mattress, Taehyun honestly starts drooling as that dragon dick pistons in and out of him properly, Taedong thrusting furiously into the incubus, gripping his wrists and pinning them to the bed above his head, making Taehyun struggle against him.

Sanggyun and Donghan feel their dicks twitching again when the bulge on Taehyun’s stomach appears and disappears as Taedong fucks the incubus. It was a wondrous sight to behold, just how such a small, tiny demon could take the biggest cock they knew in him without breaking. The dragon himself was majestic as well, large, gold wings curving out over the two bodies on the bed and making such a filthy scene oddly beautiful.

Taehyun mewls as another orgasm gets ripped out of him and he arches against Taedong who’s now pressed flush against him, eyes rolling to the back of his head as whatever cum he still has left spurts out. Not a single coherent thought could be formed in Taehyun’s mind, Taedong practically fucking him into delirium. He couldn’t even control his limbs, weakly twitching under Taedong’s body as he gets his sensitive ass pounded mercilessly. He could only feel, feel Taedong’s hips slamming against him, feel the sweat sticking onto their skin, feel the thrumming ache in his muscles as he strains against his restraints, and most of all, feel that huge cock splitting him from the inside and abusing his overstimulated prostate, not giving him room to breathe and keep up as he gets swept away by waves and waves of pleasure.

With a satisfied groan, Taedong finally reaches his orgasm, releasing his cum into his precious incubus. And when he cums, he cums _loads_. Taehyun lets out choked gasps when Taedong’s cock seems to swell even further and he feels the sudden burst of Taedong’s hot cum in him, flowing into him in droves to join what was left by Sanggyun and Donghan. Taedong leans down to capture Taehyun’s lips in a kiss, swallowing all the little cries that Taehyun still has energy to make. Taedong’s orgasm just doesn’t seem to stop, the cum flowing up deep in his guts and Taehyun thinks that he is probably chock full with Taedong’s cum, but he can’t do anything but to lay there and willingly accept.

Sanggyun whistles at how big the Taehyun’s stomach bulge had gotten once Taedong had orgasmed. He gets of his chair to head back on the bed, Donghan following suit behind him. They sit at either side of the pair on the bed, waiting for them to reach their end.

Taedong pulls away from Taehyun, sighing in satisfaction at Taehyun’s absolutely debauched and flushed face, mouth open and panting for breath. Taehyun is pretty out of it, but he manages to make eye contact with the dragon in his daze. A gentle smile forms on the incubus lips and _fuck, he’s so beautiful_ , Taedong thinks.

Having finally ejaculated all his cum, Taedong pulls himself out of Taehyun slowly, having to push Taehyun’s ass back as the incubus is wrapped so tightly around his dick that he’d just get pulled along. Donghan comes up to help, hooking his arms under Taehyun’s arms to pull him away from Taedong.

With a loud pop, the head of Taedong’s cock slips out and Taehyun gives a shuddering breath as all of Taedong’s cum trapped in him spills out freely, warming up his thighs. Donghan lays Taehyun on the bed, and Taehyun looks up at the three currently hovering over him. His eyelids start to grow heavy and lets out a large yawn.

“I love you all so much,” he says softly in his now-hoarse voice, eyes drooping tiredly.

His eyes close, sleep almost overtaking his consciousness. In the thick fog of his fuck-addled mind, Taehyun dazedly feels three even warmer bodies moving to curl against him, peppering kisses against his skin and holding his hands.

“We love you the most,” he hears them reply.

Taehyun merely smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Every single comment (doesn't matter how short or brief!) and kudos always means a lot to me and make me really happy! ❤❤❤
> 
> Are y’all sick of reading my smut? I hope you’re not cos I am a mere horny mortal at the mercy of whatever shit Taehyun does that forces the hard stan outta me SIGHS. I just wanna give the man a good fucking yanno???
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hyonipoison), feel free to yell with me over Taehyun there cos he's literally all I talk about HAHAHA


End file.
